


Есть что-то еще

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Werebunny Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: Стайлз – оборотень-кролик, Дерек – его хмурый сосед-вервольф





	Есть что-то еще

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something There Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308063) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



> Деанон WTF Teen Wolf 2017
> 
> Замечательные арты от Dark Mousy

Стайлз распахивает дверь и вдыхает свежий весенний воздух. Новый дом заставлен кучей коробок и сумок, из-за чего комнаты кажутся меньше, чем они есть на самом деле. Однако все дело в том, что Стайлз покупал дом не ради самого _дома_ с тесной кухней размером с почтовую марку, двумя жалкими спальнями наверху и ванной, в которой при желании можно было помыть руки, не выходя из душевой кабины. Нет, Стайлз, купил его из-за того, что _снаружи_.

Сплошной деревянный забор опоясывает задний двор – ровный квадрат земли среднего размера. Мощенная плиткой тропинка извивается между диким, запущенным садом с разросшимися розовыми кустами, возвышающимся траурной лентой миртом, с наперстянкой, синеголовками, гортензиями, с сорняками и дикими цветами, заполонившими оставшееся пространство, и Стайлз абсолютно ничего не планирует с этим делать. Двор просто фантастический. Он чудесный. Стайлз не может дождаться, когда выскочит из своей человеческой шкуры и сделает норку.

Единственное, что слегка беспокоит его, это сильный запах хищника, который он не замечал раньше, доносящийся со стороны соседа слева. Но, в конце концов, для того и существуют заборы. Ему не о чем беспокоиться.

В доме уже имеется лаз для собак, в двери кухни. Он большой, в четыре раза больше того размера, который в действительности необходим Стайлзу, но это позволит ему прыгать туда и обратно, не обнажаясь всему свету на показ. Не то чтобы ему не все равно, на самом деле, но ему хотелось бы прожить спокойно хотя бы несколько месяцев, прежде чем он начнет шокировать соседей. Стайлз не слишком беспокоится по этому поводу – человеческий разум способен придумать рациональное объяснение чему угодно. Он почти уверен, что миссис Кроуфорд, соседка справа, просто подумает, что он эксгибиционист с симпатичной попкой.

Дом слева по-прежнему остается загадкой. Стайлз решил бы, что он пустует, если бы не огни, появляющиеся в окнах после наступления темноты.

Стайлз с любопытством обнюхивает забор, учуяв пограничную линию и игнорируя метки «ДЕРЖИСЬ ПОДАЛЬШЕ» – это его сторона забора, в конце концов, – и срывает дикий клевер, чтобы пожевать его. Клевер, а потом одуванчики, о Господи, это изысканное лакомство, растущее прямо из деревянного забора, там, где кусты роз сплелись не так густо, и солнце светит сквозь них. Стайлз только успевает подумать, что это самое лучше место, чтобы соорудить небольшое укрытие для отдыха, если не полноценную нору, когда слышит рычание, доносящееся словно из ниоткуда.

С бешено колотящимся сердцем он подпрыгивает на месте, а затем замирает, выдвигая уши вперед. Рычание переходит в противное рявканье, когти гремят о забор, и Стайлз не придумывает ничего лучше, чем трусливо убежать назад в дом. Он протискивается под заднее крыльцо, а не поднимается по ступенькам к собачьему лазу, потому что он идиот.

Ладно, итак. Клыкастый хищник неподалеку больше не теория. Кроме того, это не просто собака, а волк-оборотень. Стайлз официально встретился со своим соседом слева. Круто.

***

К полнейшему унижению Стайлза, ему требуется больше двух часов, чтобы успокоиться настолько, чтобы заставить себя выбраться из-под крыльца и осторожно проделать путь назад. К этому времени небо почти почернело.

Стайлз выскальзывает из своей кроличьей формы, избавляясь от дрожащих лап и носа, и обнаженный усаживается на полу кухни, прислонившись спиной к двери.

Он дышит нарочито медленно, вдох и выдох.

«Все нормально, – думает он. – Он не какой-то истеричный, испуганный кролик. Моя мама была воином, защитником своего садка для кроликов. Не дождетесь», – Стайлз не собирается прятаться каждый раз, когда сосед-оборотень решит, что ему не нравится запах кролика возле своего дома. Или захочет съесть его.

Правильно.

Стайлз медленно поднимается на ноги, натягивает штаны и футболку и начинает готовить ужин.

***

Три дня спустя Стайлз знакомится с Дереком Хейлом.

«Дерек Хейл» – так написано на посылке, случайно оказавшейся на крыльце Стайлза. «Это так по-соседски, – думает он, – пойти и вручить ее». Его грандиозный план заключается в том, чтобы бросить посылку на крыльце и сбежать, но дверь распахивается, прежде чем Стайлз успевает спуститься по лестнице.

Дерек Хейл… не такой, как ожидал Стайлз. Он не хищный мохнатый зверь. Он большой, но не неуклюжий, и его волосы аккуратно подстрижены. На его лице уже заметна щетина, хотя еще только десять утра, и у него глаза цвета зеленой листвы из нового сада Стайлза. Он обжигающе сексуален, по правде говоря. Он великолепен, как восходящее солнце, даже несмотря на убийственный оскал и щелкающие зубы.

– Чувак! – восклицает Стайлз и едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не отшатнуться.

– Это частная собственность, – говорит Дерек, а затем, после откровенного движения ноздрями – обнюхивание в общественном месте, как грубо! – добавляет: – Проваливай от моего забора.

– Ты имел в виду от _моего_ забора, – поправляет его Стайлз, а потом и вправду мечтает свалить подальше, когда Дерек, схватив его за футболку и сжав ее в кулаке, притягивает настолько близко, что они почти соприкасаются носами.

Задыхаясь, Стайлз облизывает губы, радуясь, что в человеческой форме его сердце не имеет ужасной привычки практически выскакивать из груди.

Дерек ненадолго останавливает взгляд на его губах, а потом рычит:

– Держись от меня подальше, или я вырву тебе глотку. Зубами.

– У кого-то большие проблемы с контролем, – отвечает Стайлз, заставляя себя улыбнуться. – Где твой альфа, Хмурый волк?

Дерек отпускает его так быстро, что Стайлз теряет равновесие и едва не падает со ступенек, и повторяет:

– Проваливай.

Стайлз поднимает руки и, пытаясь скрыть то, что сердце трепыхается у него в горле, медленно отступает назад.

***

Забор возле дома Дерека – это однозначно лучшее место для отдыха. В полдень солнечные лучи падают под идеальным углом, и рядом с ним множество съедобной травы и цветов. Неприветливое отношение Дерека не отвадит Стайлза от его любимой стороны двора.

Поначалу он замирает каждый раз, напрягаясь всем телом, когда слышит, как Дерек сопит с другой стороны забора.

Дерек низко рычит, и Стайлз подпрыгивает, высовывая нос в щель между досок. Он думает: «Я никуда не уйду, придурок», и, в конце концов, Дерек фыркает, раздраженно и зло, и уходит прочь.

Не то чтобы он мог что-то сделать Стайлзу, находясь по другую сторону забора, разумеется, нет, и у Стайлза входит в привычку приветливо махать Дереку при встрече, но на всякий случай, когда тот находится на безопасном расстоянии от него.

Стайлз работает дома, что иногда сводит его с ума. Однако в этом есть и свои плюсы, поскольку ему нравится делать перерывы, чтобы попрыгать по двору. Он защищает свою территорию от диких кроликов, белок и бурундуков, которые не оставляют попыток устроить гнездо под кустами гортензии.

Стайлз неплохо справляется со строительством, несмотря на то, что эта первая нора, которую он создает сам, без чьей-либо помощи. Нору возле старого дома сделала мама, когда он еще был ребенком, и для Стайлза было слишком болезненным что-то в ней менять или достраивать. Его бабушка и дедушка не раз помогали ему, но он так и не был официально приглашен в их колонию, не застолбил за собой участок земли. В действительности, он и не хотел этого. Его кланом была мама, и с тех пор, как она умерла, Стайлз был одиночкой.

Теперь он здесь, один, и земля под лапами ощущается самым правильным образом, чего не было с тех пор, как он был частью клана. Наверное, поэтому его инстинкт самосохранения дает сбой, и в результате он оказывается в дальнем углу не своего двора.

Он думает: «Вот дерьмо» за секунду до того как Дерек – или не Дерек? – набрасывается на него и рычит в его маленькую дрожащую мордочку. Стайлз настолько испуган, что не останавливается, чтобы рассмотреть, действительно ли это Дерек или нет, прежде чем метнуться в сторону, абсолютно противоположную той, куда ему следует бежать. Волк щелкает острыми зубами слишком близко от пушистого хвостика Стайлза.

Стайлз съёживается в комок в углу у противоположной стороны изгороди, загнанный в ловушку, пока длинноногий серый волк пытается разломать ее, добраться до Стайлза и, вероятно, разорвать на части. Ему ужасно стыдно за то, что он так напуган, маленькое сердце колотится так сильно, что он практически уверен, что через несколько секунд просто свалится замертво. Будучи в человеческом обличии, он бы не паниковал так сильно, хотя, если подумать, нежная обнаженная плоть тоже не лучшая защита от таких зубов.

А потом раздается болезненный визг, возглас: «Черт побери, Кора», и большие руки подхватывают его прежде, чем Стайлз успевает понять, что вообще происходит.

От удивления он кусает руку за палец, но Дерек просто чертыхается и прижимает Стайлза ближе к груди.

– Ты опасен, – говорит ему Дерек, нахмурившись.

Стайлз аккуратно умещается на сгибе его локтя. Размером он с черно-белого мини-рекса, только пушистее. Его мама была великолепной рыжей красоткой, поэтому Стайлз не очень-то любит смотреть на себя в зеркало в обращенном виде. Он склоняет голову к футболке Дерека и приготавливается укусить того за сосок, если попытается бросить его на землю.

Однако Дерек просто относит Стайлза в угол, выпускает на его территорию и говорит:

– Держись подальше от моего двора.

Стайлз соскальзывает на теплую, родную землю и бежит в другую сторону.

Стайлз ждет, что Дерек заделает дыру. Он думает, что тот сделает это сразу же, возможно, большим неподвижным булыжником, а поскольку Стайлз иногда неразумно любопытен, то продолжает выглядывать с другой стороны дыры, чтобы не пропустить, когда Дерек, наконец, займется этим.

В первый раз он видит: купальню для птиц, кость размером с бедро тиранозавра и три пожеванных теннисных мяча.

В следующий раз: оторванный край изгороди спрятан позади огромного, красивого нежно-голубого куста.

Затем: гигантский черный волк греется на солнце.

Стайлз замирает, поставив уши вверх и не сводя с него глаз. Дерек должно быть слышит его – его колотящееся сердце, его подергивающийся нос – но все, что он делает – это поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него ледяным голубым взглядом, а потом фыркает и снова вытягивается на траве.

Стайлз продолжает испытывать удачу, потому что он Стайлз, и вылезает из своего укрытия на лужайку Дерека. Он с любопытством обнюхивает хвост Дерека, а потом его задние ноги, такие массивные, что за ними скрывается вся голова Стайлза. Он вновь замирает, когда Дерек смотрит в его сторону и моргает, беззвучно оскалившись. А потом, когда больше ничего не происходит, Стайлз трясет ушами и начинает приводить в порядок шерстку на своих лапах.

Он остается там достаточно долго, даже успевает поухаживать за своими ушами – просто чтобы настоять на своем или доказать, что не принимает всерьез угрозы Дерека – а затем медленно возвращается к дыре, пощипывая по пути клевер.

***

Стайлз знакомится с альфой Дерека самым неправильным образом.

Он слышит предупреждающее рычание еще до того, как высовывает голову из своей норы. Он видит симпатичного, вкрадчивого джентльмена средних лет, и только тогда понимает, что Дерек пытался ему сказать, когда советовал держаться подальше.

– Ну, – говорит альфа, – и что у нас тут такое?

Дерек стоит рядом, опустив голову и поджав хвост.

– Дерек, ты не говорил мне, что у тебя появился друг, – альфа выражает неодобрение, бесцеремонно продвигаясь вглубь двора Дерека, и Стайлз рассматривает возможность сбежать, когда глаза волка вспыхивают красным. Тот говорит:

– Принеси его мне, – и прежде чем Стайлз успевает собрать в кучу все четыре лапы, Дерек хватает его.

Стайлз мог бы трансформироваться, но тогда велик шанс, что зубы Дерека продырявят ему спину, поэтому он ведет себя спокойно.

Пасть Дерека держит его заботливо и нежно, даже несмотря на то, что, возможно, он несет Стайлза _на смерть_.

Кора обеспокоенно произносит с заднего крыльца:

– Питер, – но тот равнодушно отмахивается от нее.

Он говорит:

– Ну разве не прелесть? – и забирает Стайлза из зубов Дерека.

Он выглядит голодным, держа Стайлза под брюшко, и если бы Стайлз был немного ближе к его лицу, то укусил бы Питера за нос, даже учитывая, что падение на землю скорей всего сломало бы ему спину.

– Я не причиню тебе вреда, – говорит Питер, и Стайлз на девяносто процентов уверен, что это наглая ложь: у него жестокий рот и сумасшедшие глаза.

Стайлз пинает задними лапами воздух.

– Ну, если ты настаиваешь, – говорит Питер и опускает его на землю у своих ног.

Стайлз не покупается на его я-сама-безобидность улыбку и торопится сбежать без оглядки.

***

Стайлз почти целый день скрывается в старой норе своей матери.

На закате приходит отец и садится на ступеньки с пивом в руках. Стайлз дергает носом в его сторону, скрытый под идеальной шапкой одуванчиков, которая маскирует вход.

– Я не осуждаю тебя, сын, – говорит отец.

Стайлз шумно возится внутри.

Отец вздыхает и спрашивает:

– Хочешь, чтобы я арестовал его?

Стайлз наконец выбирается наружу, пересекает лужайку и вталкивает голову в руки отца. Большая ладонь гладит его по голове, ушам и дальше по округлой спине, снова и снова. Небо темнеет последними сумерками, и на заднем дворе включается прожектор. Тогда Стайлз заходит в дом и натягивает одежду, которую он оставил в кресле гостиной.

Отец входит, держа за горлышки две бутылки пива, и предлагает одно ему, когда Стайлз плюхается на диван.

– Питер Хейл, – произносит отец, устраиваясь в кресле напротив, – сумасшедший сукин сын. Я не виню тебя.

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

– Я в порядке, – говорит он в горлышко своей бутылки.

Отец приподнимает бровь.

– Ну конечно.

– Я могу с этим справиться, – поправляет себя Стайлз.

Его отец наклоняется вперед и стукается с ним бутылкой.

– В этом, – говорит он, – я нисколько не сомневаюсь.

***

Чтобы справится с этим, Стайлз в первую очередь решает не выходить из дома, даже на собственный двор. Он носится по своей гостиной, как свирепый кролик-воин, и грызет, без особого удовлетворения, ковер, свое любимое кресло и ножки кухонного стола.

А затем, через несколько часов, он вновь показывается снаружи, потому что ему пиздецки скучно. И потом, вряд ли Питер осмелился зайти на его территорию, правильно?

Тем не менее запах волка силен, сильнее, чем был раньше, и Стайлз начинает строить нору, которая ведет под крыльцо. Он не прячется, это просто здравый смысл.

Скотт находит его там на следующий день, вручает рубашку и говорит:

– Чел, нам нужно поговорить.

Скотт – это бро Стайлза. Он такой бро, который превыше всех бро – король братанов. Кроме того, теперь он пахнет как оборотень.

– Уф, зачем? – говорит Стайлз, отодвигаясь от него на диване так далеко, как это возможно.

Скотт пахнет кровью – это неправильно и, вероятно, не повлияло бы так сильно на Стайлза, если бы он не знал, что Скотт должен пахнуть антисептиком и собачьими какашками. Это умиротворяющие запахи, их Стайлз знает вдоль и поперек, а теперь глаза Скотта вспыхивают желтым, когда тот слишком долго смотрит на него.

Скотт сжимается, как щенок, которого пнули.

– Я не делал этого специально.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спрашивает Стайлз, выпрямляясь.

– Я имею в виду, что на меня напали по пути к машине прошлой ночью! – говорит он. – Я даже не понимаю, что происходит!

Стайлз подскакивает на ноги.

– Пиздец, – говорит он, и – пиздец, – а потом, – пиздец, – еще раз, для полного счастья, протаскивая Скотта через дверь и по лужайке к дому Дерека Хейла.

– Я думал, что ясно сказал, чтобы ты держался… – начинает тот, а затем обрывает сам себя, когда замечает Скотта, стоящего перед ним во всей красе.

Дерек смотрит на него целую минуту, а потом спрашивает:

– Что происходит?

– Что происходит, – говорит Стайлз, – так это то, что какой-то злоебучий альфа укусил моего единственного настоящего Скотта…

Дерек вздрагивает.

– …и единственный альфа здесь поблизости, о котором я знаю, это стремный Питер.

– Мой дядя, – говорит Дерек глухо.

– Отлично, вы связаны, – Стайлз толкает к нему Скотта и говорит: – давай, исправь это.

«Я должен переехать, – думает Стайлз. – Желательно туда, где нет стаи волков-оборотней, живущей по соседству».

– Я не могу исправить это, – говорит Дерек и выглядит при этом каким-то измученным. – Никто не может исправить это.

Стайлз осматривает его с головы до ног, от рваных штанов до растрепанных волос и щетины, которой тот зарос до самых глаз.

– Ты хотя бы знаешь, где твой дядя? – в принципе, он ожидает, что ответ будет большое, жирное «нет».

Дерек потирает рукой лицо.

– Я думаю, Питер убил мою сестру.

– Кору? – говорит Стайлз с ужасом, и тогда Дерек проясняет: – Лору. Мою альфу, – теперь Стайлз еще больше потрясен.

Иисусе, он всего лишь кролик и не должен иметь дела с этим дерьмом.

– Я совсем запутался, – говорит Скотт.

Стайлз отбрасывает к черту осторожность и хватает Дерека за запястье. Дерек без всякого выражения на лице смотрит на свою руку, и Стайлз произносит:

– Так, парень, а теперь расскажи всё, с самого начала, – и тащит его в дом.

***

Когда Стайлз узнает историю целиком, ему не становится лучше. Все признаки указывают на то, что Питер тот еще урод, и при этом имеет мистическую власть альфы над Дереком и стояк на Стайлза, который проявляется в желании то ли неуместно облапать его, то ли поджарить и сожрать под хорошее вино. Если добавить к этому преследование его бро, то это тянет на звание опасного маньяка.

Дерек смотрит на него и говорит:

– Я не могу обеспечить тебе безопасность.

Часть Стайлза ощетинивается от намека на то, что он, Стайлз, не может обеспечить себе безопасность, но правда в том, что если речь идет о нем и Питере, у Стайлза нет ни одного шанса. Он станет кровавым куском меха в зубах Питера.

Скотт сжимает челюсти.

– Я не позволю ничему плохому случиться с тобой.

Стайлз ценит такое отношение, но Скотт – обращенный волк, новичок в этом деле. Вряд ли он на самом деле по-настоящему понимает, какое влияние имеет на него Питер.

– Слушай сюда, – начинает Стайлз, глядя на Дерека.

Теперь, когда он знает историю жизни Дерека – охотники, пожар, маленькая стая, которой он лишился, – Стайлз хочет сказать: «Ты должен убить своего дядю». Но он не может заставить себя произнести эти слова.

– Что? – спрашивает Дерек почти безразлично.

– Ничего, – говорит Стайлз. Он просто позаботится обо всем сам.

Стайлз идет к Лидии, потому что она знает множество изощренных способов избавления от людей, даже если никогда – насколько это известно Стайлзу – не использовала их на практике.

– Если бы я был химической смесью, которая могла бы взорвать кого-нибудь, гигантской огненной смертью, – Стайлз изображает руками взрыв. – Я был бы?..

Лидия приподнимает идеально выщипанную бровь.

– Ты спрашиваешь меня, как сделать коктейль Молотова?

Он разводит руками, ладонями вверх.

– Гипотетически.

Лидия отталкивает кресло назад, встает из-за стола и говорит:

– Я напишу тебе список.

***

Стайлз приглашает Дерека на ужин – очевидно, потому, что он мазохист. Стайлз просто… ужасно переживает за него. Технически, это не свидание из жалости – это не жалость, и не настоящее свидание – хотя Стайлз был бы только за, если бы Дерек завязал с рычанием и прочими хищническими штучками. Стайлз знает, что это будет непросто, и это заставляет его еще больше суетиться над своей лазаньей.

На самом деле, Стайлз здорово удивлен, что Дерек вообще приходит. Он думал, Дерек ненавидит его. Все эти неоднократные требования проваливать с его лужайки вроде как подчеркивали это.

– Я думаю, ты должен знать, – говорит Стайлз в неловкой тишине, – это насчет твоего дяди.

– Что с ним? – говорит Дерек.

Стайлз крутит вилкой в воздухе.

– Я не собираюсь нарываться…

Дерек фыркает.

– …но если случай подвернется, у меня есть план, знаешь ли.

– План, – безэмоционально повторяет Дерек.

Стайлз улыбается так, будто его сердце не грозится выскочить из груди. Он знает, что Дерек знает, насколько он напуган, но Дерек также должен знать, что Стайлз не всегда позволяет блядскому страху овладеть им.

В конце концов Дерек смотрит в свою тарелку, качает головой и говорит:

– Только не позволяй Скотту cделать это. Он был бы ужасным альфой.

***

В разгаре лета задний двор Стайлза великолепен. Он пахнет жимолостью и грезами, нагретой землей, маленьким овощным садиком, который оказывается самой лучшей идеей Стайлза. Он объедается зелеными листьями, кормовой капустой, ботвой моркови, а напоследок докапывается до сладкой оранжевой вкусняшки под землей. Он плюхается посреди дорожки, подставляя солнцу брюшко.

День настолько славный, что он почти забывает о психованном оборотне-альфе, который в настоящее время превращает его жизнь в кошмар наяву. Мертвые дикие кролики на его ступеньках – это довольно таки бестактно.

В течение двух недель, с тех пор, как он узнал правду о Хейлах, Стайлз:  
а) самостоятельно изготовил целый арсенал бутылок с зажигательной смесью,  
б) практически привык к новому запаху Скотта и  
с) начал видеть странные, порнографические фурри-сны про Дерека в образе волка.

Он не гордится этим, но Стайлзу пришлось пройти через пубертатные периоды двух биологических видов, не говоря уже о том, что кролики в принципе сексуально озабоченные существа.

Да, его бросает в жар, стоит ему увидеть Дерека, так что? Не то чтобы он не привлекал Стайлза раньше. Просто теперь это ощущается более... интенсивно.

И если Дерек тоже чувствует что-то, единственное, что об этом говорит – чуть большее, чем обычно трепетание ноздрей, по поводу которого Стайлз милостиво делает вид, что его не замечает.

В конце дня Стайлз унюхивает Скотта у ворот, наконец-то вырывает себя из продолжительной дремотно-сексуально-пищевой комы и направляется к дому.

Из-за набитого живота он сонлив и расслаблен, и это единственное оправдание тому, что он добирается практически до ступеней, прежде чем унюхать и Питера тоже.

Вот дерьмо.

Он стучит лапой о землю, сильно, так, как раньше делала его мать в случае опасности, но он единственный, кто может это услышать.

Стайлз вынужден принять решение за доли секунды: броситься по ступеням в дом, перекатиться в трансформации и схватить коктейль Молотова, или же нырнуть вниз в свое убежище и спрятаться под крыльцом. Он говорит себе, что единственная причина, почему он выбирает последнее – то, что он не хочет повредить Скотту.

Однако он чувствует кровь, ее так много, что Стайлз может ощутить ее вкус глубоко в горле, и Питер говорит:

– Иди сюда, Стайлз. Я думал, ты любишь Скотта сильнее.

Слышатся рваные, болезненные вздохи, и Стайлз подползает ближе к выходу, подергивая носом.

Потом Скотт, высоким и треснутым голосом, говорит:

– Стайлз, нет! – но, по правде говоря, Стайлз никогда не слушался приказов.

***

Стайлз трансформируется в тот момент, когда выпрыгивает из норы, предпочтя в этот раз уязвимость человеческой кожи, чтобы, по крайней мере, иметь преимущество в росте.

Скотт корчится на земле, его грудь представляет собой кровавое, располосованное месиво. Стайлз игнорирует Питера, его острые зубы и жуткие бакенбарды, и спешит к Скотту, чтобы обхватить его руками.

– Скотт, дружище, – говорит он. – Твою ж мать.

Питер полирует когти о край своей футболки и пожимает плечами.

– Кто-то должен был заставить его вести себя хорошо, – говорит он равнодушно.

– Чего ты хочешь, Питер? – говорит Стайлз, глядя на него.

Скотт, прижимаясь к груди Стайлза, повторяет тихо и быстро: «Я в порядке, в порядке».

Питер улыбается, оскалив зубы:

– А как ты думаешь?

Стайлз понятия не имеет, _хочет_ ли его Питер или он _хочет съесть_ его, и по-настоящему его пугает то, что он не уверен, знает ли это сам Питер.

Стайлз крепче обнимает Скотта. Тот шипит от боли, дергаясь в руках Стайлза с подавленным всхлипом, и Стайлзу хочется ударить Питера ножом в его крохотное высохшее сердце.

– О, он исцелится, – произносит Питер. – Рано или поздно. Тут нет ничего особенного, он просто получил небольшой урок хорошего поведения от своего альфы. Не так ли, Скотт?

Прекрасный сад впитывает лужи крови Скотта, и Стайлз не уверен, сможет ли когда-нибудь вновь наслаждаться им.

– Чего ты хочешь? – повторяет Стайлз.

Питер надувает губы и говорит:

– Серьезно, Стайлз. Ты портишь всё веселье. Самое интересное как раз в том, чтобы узнать это.

***

Стайлз выдыхает от облегчения, когда большой черный волк с ревом перепрыгивает через забор. Он понимает, что его радость будет недолгой, поскольку Дерек – бета Питера, и неважно, насколько он не желает этого. Кроме того, Питер способен трансформироваться в гигантского уродливого монстра, а Дерек, как ни крути, всего лишь очень большая собака.

Тем не менее Стайлз на время отвлекается от происходящего и отползает в сторону, поспешно затаскивая Скотта на ступени крыльца, а затем и в дом. У него есть оружие, которое хранится в самом подобающем месте – под кухонной раковиной.

Стоя в открытых дверях, он медлит по одной единственной причине – Дерек и Питер представляют собой перекатывающуюся массу темного меха. Стайлз не очень-то хочет поджечь Дерека.

А потом Питер вонзает когти в плечи Дерека, запрокинув голову с разъяренным воем. Дерек перетекает в бета форму, кожа пузырится так сильно, как будто Питер форсирует перемену. У него голая, человеческая шея, и вздувшиеся бицепсы, удерживающие массивное тело Питера.

Он кричит:

– Стайлз, давай, – как раз перед тем, как огромная звериная голова Питера поворачивается в сторону Стайлза и рычит.

– Ох, блядь, – говорит Стайлз, размахивается и бросает.

И, разумеется, промахивается.

Питер отталкивает руки Дерека, распарывая их от плеча до локтя, и Стайлз фокусируется на агонизирующих вскриках Дерека достаточно долго, чтобы Питер поспешил к нему. Дурацкий инстинкт, требующий замереть при виде опасности, примораживает его ноги к земле, а потом Скотт проносится над ним, сшибая Питера с такой силой, что тот врезается в перила крыльца и сминает ярко-красные кусты сортовых роз Стайлза, превращая их в высокие колючие палки.

– Ублюдок, – вопит Стайлз и швыряет еще одну бомбу.

Ему очень везет, что он не попадает в дом, и бьет Питера в спину.

Скотт тихим, неподвижным комочком лежит позади него, а Дерек умудряется подняться на ноги, когда Питер, рыча, начинает выгибать спину.

***

Вся грудь Стайлза покрыта брызгами крови из зияющей раны на горле Питера. Тяжело дыша, он бесстрастно смотрит, как безвольное, обугленное тело Питера продолжает тлеть на его синеголовках.

Дерек нависает над ним, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, в то время как его раны затягиваются и исчезают. Вот оно как. Сила альфы. Зашибись.

А потом Скотт стонет, и Стайлз бросается к нему, падая на одно колено и беря его за руку.

– Скотти, ты в порядке? – говорит Стайлз.

У Скотта больше не идет кровь, но его ранам нужно время, чтобы зажить. Стайлз пристально наблюдает за тем, как грудь Скотта поднимается и опускается, как трепещут его ресницы, когда тот кривится от боли.

В конце концов Скотт сжимает его пальцы и говорит:

– Думаю, я буду жить.

Стайлз шмыгает носом и проводит грязной рукой по глазам.

Он говорит:

– Ты помогаешь мне привести в порядок сад, задница.

Со слабым смешком, Скотт отвечает:

– Конечно.

Стайлз не вспоминает о том, что он по-прежнему обнажен, до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как его укрывают одеялом. Он сжимает его края, пока Дерек отталкивает его в сторону, нежностью рук опровергая свою резкость.

– Подвинься.

– Поаккуратней с моим Скоттом, чувак, – говорит Стайлз, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, пока Дерек берет Скотта на руки.

Во взгляде Дерека совершенно нет огня, когда он говорит:

– Не называй меня чуваком, – так что Стайлз считает это победой.

***

Миссис Кроуфорд звонит в полицию по поводу бандитских разборок у него на заднем дворе, и Стайлзу просто супер везет, что по вызову приезжают отец и Пэрриш. Или не везет, но Стайлз уже давно перерос возраст домашних арестов, а Пэрриш достиг немалых успехов в сокрытии сверхъестественных убийств.

А затем чудесным образом все возвращается к некоему балансу нормальности.

Скотт сажает ему новый розовый куст и умудряется не съесть Стайлза в полнолуние.

Стайлз соединяет две своих норы туннелем под овощным садом, солнечные дни становятся короче, но не менее теплыми.

Он держится подальше от двора Дерека приблизительно пять дней, а затем продлевает свой запутанный лабиринт туннелей под черничный куст Дерека, так что теперь он может воспользоваться преимуществом всех вкусных перекусов, не будучи изгнанным прочь. Не то чтобы Дерек не знает об этом – это невозможно – но он ничего и не говорит, когда Скотт притаскивает с собой Стайлза в дом Хейла на ужины стаи.

Пару раз в саду оказывается Кора, когда Стайлз высовывает нос из-под куста черники. Она лениво щелкает зубами в его направлении, но затем оставляет в покое.

Дерек в качестве альфы на удивление приятен, и когда Стайлз впервые находит его растянувшимся на веранде, он обнюхивает каждую лапу, ударяет головой Дерека под подбородок, а потом плюхается у него между лап, чтобы подремать.

Он просыпается, когда солнце уже низко в небе, от шершавых, влажных мазков по ушам, заключенный между лапами, и переворачивается на бок, чтобы Дерек мог вылизать и его живот тоже.

***

Все идет настолько хорошо, что он вообще ничего не понимает, когда обнаруживает, что выход из норы со стороны забора Дерека внезапно оказывается заполнен рыхлой почвой. Ни с того ни с сего.

Стайлз оскорблен. Он пиздецки раздражен – их отношения зашли так далеко, они обнимашко-приятели и прочее, как Дерек мог сделать такое? На его пути к восхитительным, сладким ягодам и вкусняшкам, их окружающим!

Разозленный Стайлз натягивает штаны и, громко топая, выходит из дома, пересекает лужайку и оказывается возле двери Дерека.

Кора, с голым торсом и босыми ногам, отвечает на его стук поднятой бровью и презрительными скольжением глаз. Как правило, Стайлз не заморачивается насчет наготы, но Кора каким-то образом заставляет его покраснеть до самого горла. Он скрещивает руки на груди и спрашивает:

– Где Дерек?

Она изгибается так, что загораживает вход, ничуть не беспокоясь о том, что нарушает правила приличия.

– Занят.

– Дерьмо собачье, – говорит Стайлз.

Он осматривает неподвижную фигуру Коры. Несмотря на то что она на две головы ниже него, Стайлз не тешит себя иллюзиями, что сможет одержать верх, если дело дойдет до применения физической силы в любой форме. Он вздыхает, отступает и говорит: – Ты можешь просто сказать ему, что я заходил?

Кора пожимает плечами:

– Конечно, – но Стайлз не верит ей.

***

Такое впечатление, что время повернуло вспять, а Стайлз даже не знает, почему. Скотт перестал таскать его на ужины к Хейлам. Его обрычали через забор, гораздо злее, чем обычно – и он испытывает облегчение, когда наконец-то приходит зима и его сад погружается в унылую дрему.

Солнечные дни сменяются серыми и дождливыми, и Стайлз развлекает сам себя работой и проеданием дыры в ковре под диваном. Иногда он проводит дни за сбором остатков овощей со своего огорода и распушая отрастающую зимнюю шубку.

По правде говоря, ему стыдно, что он даже не замечает незнакомых волков, пока те не появляются на его заднем дворе. Поджарые и мускулистые, все трое, они разваливают пополам ту часть забора, на которую карабкаются, пока понарошку борются друг с другом. Они толкают друг друга на его поздноцветущие хризантемы, щелкают зубами, и срань господня, Дерек не вылизывал его уже несколько недель, он пахнет кроликом и Стайлзом, и никто из этих волков-незнакомцев не знает, что ни один из этих запахов не означает _еду_.

Стайлз тихо паникует по поводу расстояния до крыльца, поскольку один из волков перекрыл самый быстрый путь отступления через сад, и думает, что худшее, что он может сделать прямо сейчас, это бежать.

Естественно, именно это он и делает.

***

Все не так ужасно. «Это плохо, – думает он, яростно зализывая свою слабо кровоточащую лапу, – но не смертельно». Решительно настроенный волк, раскапывающий ход в его убежище, раздражает, бурное биение взбалмошного сердца не помогает, но он не дурак. Стайлз знает, что он достаточно далеко от входа, и на самом деле волк не сможет раскопать нору настолько глубоко, чтобы добраться до него.

А затем раздается вой, такой громкий, что у Стайлза звенит в ушах. Слышится злобное рычание, сопровождаемое криками боли и ревом:

– Какого хера, по-вашему, вы делаете? – от которого у Стайлза тут же перестает дрожать внутри.

«Дерек», думает он и начинает карабкаться туда, где видно небо.

Дерек, который позволит ему лежать у него на руках, и, быть может, использует что-то из специальной магии волков-оборотней, о которой постоянно говорит Скотт, потому что чертова кроличья кожа Стайлза тонкая и нежная и ей всегда требуется слишком много времени, чтобы исцелиться.

Дерек говорит:

– Прости, прости, ты в порядке? – в то время как Стайлз плюхается ему в руки, позволяя Дереку поднять его и прижать к груди. Тот пахнет злостью, жженой медью, кровью и любовью. «Любовь, – думает Стайлз, – вот гребаный ублюдок». Он выскальзывает из своей кроличьей формы, чтобы обвить руками шею Дерека и прошептать: «Какого хера?» – Дереку в губы.

А потом он теряет сознание от боли, потому что рваная рана на его ноге открывается во время трансформации.

***

Стайлз стонет, просыпаясь в своей постели. Он сгибает ногу, проверяя прочность вновь наросшей кожи, и говорит Скотту:

– Напомни мне никогда не делать этого снова.

Справедливости ради, у него никогда не было настолько больших ран, чтобы беспокоиться об этом, так что он даже и не знал, что так могло случиться.

Скотт наклоняется вперед и, обхватив одной рукой лицо Стайлза, говорит:

– Дерек думает, что мы вместе. Ну, типа, вместе.

Стайлз морщит нос:

– Это отвратительно.

– Я знаю, – серьезно кивает Скотт.

– Я надеюсь, ты сказал ему, что он ошибается, – на самом деле, он самый неправый человек из всех неправых людей в истории. А потом он прикрывает рукой лицо и говорит: – О. Так вот почему, – поэтому он заделал лаз Стайлза и не позволял ему прийти на ужин, и принципиально игнорировал его существование почти целый месяц. Вот почему он пах сиренью и трагедией, хотя и поступал правильно. Уф. Почему Стайлз должен был влюбиться в такого самоотверженного идиота?

– Я сказал ему, – говорит Скотт, – но я думаю, ему нужно услышать это от тебя.

***

Скотт рассказывает, что новые волки – это Эрика, та что укусила его, Айзек, который пытался выкопать его из норы, и Бойд. Стайлз не впечатлен ни одним из них, он скрещивает на груди руки и высокомерно фыркает, когда все трое открывают дверь Дерека.

Глаза Эрики говорят, что ей очень жаль, но рот произносит:

– Так ты зайчик.

Стайлз _кролик_ , воин, страж древней норы, защитник… – ох, черт побери. Его семья больше не защищает что бы то ни было. Стайлз едва ли способен остановить вторжение в свой двор стаи волков-оборотней, которые намерены его сожрать. Его мама была последним великим воином их клана кроликов, и единственное, над чем Стайлз имеет власть сегодня, – это трава.

Он говорит:  
– Я хочу увидеть Дерека.  
Эрика закатывает глаза и произносит:

– Что ж, могу ли я устоять перед такой вежливой просьбой, – но позволяет ему войти.

***

Стайлз встает перед Дереком-волком у него на кухне и говорит:

– Я не уйду до тех пор, пока ты не прекратишь этот _детский сад, штаны на лямках_ , и не поговоришь со мной как с любовью всей твоей жизни.

Дерек с рычанием вскакивает на ноги, и внезапно у Стайлза оказывается полная охапка тяжелого, обнаженного Хейла.

– _Штаны_ , чувак, – говорит Стайлз, пошатываясь назад под весом Дерека.

Дерек пользуется этим, чтобы толкнуть его к стене. Опираясь руками по обе стороны от его головы, он рычит:

– Ты не любовь всей моей жизни.

Стайлз ухмыляется, хотя из-за нервного напряжения он близок к тому, чтобы потерять сознание.

– Может быть, пока, – говорит он.

Дерек весь состоит из мускулов и жара, пота и земли, в его дыхании слышится запах костного мозга, как будто он грыз свои чертовы кости. Он говорит:

– Ты не встречаешься со Скоттом.

– Ну, технически, – начинает Стайлз, и тогда Дерек затыкает его своим ртом. Рука Дерека соскальзывает, чтобы накрыть его колотящееся сердце, пальцы растопырены, а его острые зубы на губах Стайлза, на языке – Стайлз думает: «не загнан в угол» и «не беги», а еще: «Святый Боже», двигаясь вдоль абсолютного голого тела Дерека, выгибая спину, чтобы ослабить хватку Дерека, а после тащит его вниз.

Твердый пол бьет его по коленям. Стул откатывается с их пути. Дерек смеется.

Обалдевший, Стайлз разглаживает большим пальцем изгибы нижней губы Дерека, очарованный морщинками в уголках его глаз. Он прижимается своей улыбкой к его еще и еще, а потом меняет форму.

Потерянный в море фланели, он отпинывает со своего пути джинсу и хлопок, вонзает когти на задних лапах в плоский живот Дерека, а затем исчезает в коридоре.

Он слышит вой, короткий и игривый, а потом скрежет когтей по плитке.

Быть может, теперь у него есть что-то еще, кроме клочка земли, поросшей травой.


End file.
